Ole' Turtle Luck
by Talkumi
Summary: The boys are now sixteen years old, they have defeated the Shredder. Everything seems pretty peaceful. Until, one night they decide to go the Junkyard and meet a new friend. Who is she? And why is she living there? A/N: It's a big huge mesh with the 2003/2012/2007 verses. I will be using elements from basically all of them so yay. It's also in it's own way a AU. Contains OCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's Talkumi here, I am back literally almost two years later, gosh, I took a writing course in my Hiatus so here I am back and improved. To celebrate me coming back, I'll be continuing The Huntress. But for now, here is a new story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles and probably never will.**

_**Chapter One.**_

_Leonardo took a deep breath and put his hands together as he sat in a lotus position. It was a precious moment, he hardly ever got time to just be be by himself. He valued these moments much more than he let on to his brothers. Leo sighed, happily and opened his eyes, they almost glowed as he stood up and stretched. Since when did this peace descend on him so easily? Especially with the current tension in the Liar. It wasn't a fight with Raphael, as it normally was, but a fight with the youngest of the brothers. It had started out as a normal patrol, no sign of trouble..._

"Come on, dudes! Let's go skateboarding, we've got the chance to!" Michelangelo exclaimed at his brothers. It was like everything he had been hoping for. The sixteen-year old had started feeling cooped up in that stuffy Lair. He spent his days working on his unique artwork, or testing his exquisite skills at video games and cooking. But Mikey sought the surface. Mikey couldn't stand the unearthly smell of the sewer, or the noises down there; sometimes he wondered if it really was just LH under there.

Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother, " Ya jus' don' want ta head back home." Mikey chuckled and his eyes fell on his amber-eyed brother," Dude, of course I don't want to head back. It's been mondo boring down there"

Raph snorted and ran next to Mikey, to get a better view of his brother, it was strange, ever since they defeated Shredder the previous year, everything has been quiet and reserved. No worries, and it has helped Raph's temper. Oh, don't get him wrong, he'll still blow up at you. But not enough to cause physical pain, or enraged arguments. Currently the four brothers were running across the rooftops of their favourite city, just enjoying each others company. Donnie mumbled something and then looked at Leo.

"We can head to the Junkyard, since Mikey wants to go skateboarding, I need parts for the ShellRaiser anyway."

The Leader looked at his brother and shrugged, he smiled and then answered," Sure, why not? What could happen?"

_Leo sighed as he headed out of the Dojo, their sanctuary, his sanctuary. How was he to know that the trip would go so haywire? _

**A/N Soooo? Tell me what you guys think, I'm super excited for this story. I'll probably add another chapter soon. With The Huntress, I'll try and get to it as soon as ****possible.****R&R**

**~Talkumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**_** 2**_

Her name was Maria Stevens. And she wasn't exactly human, she wasn't a muntant either. Nope, she was an alien, according to humans anyway. Miah wasn't tall, you would say she was short but not enough to qualify as a short person...er...alien. Her race was an unusual species, they consisted of humanoid cat-like creatures, known as Felins. Yes-yes, most people would mistake her for a big cat. She loved the junkyard, it held so many things, dolls, yarn balls and soda cans for her collection. Miah enjoyed the independence, even if she needed to hide all the time. She was young for her race to be on her Pilgrim's quest but being the daughter of one of the highest Felins had it's perks.

The fifteen-year old ginger Felin ran across the Junkyard. She grinned happily when she spotted a big heap, easily 5 meters tall. Meh, she thought, it wasn't the biggest but it would do for now. Using her cat-like agility she scrambled up the pile and burrowed herself at the top, curling into a small ball. Normally she'd be wide awake, scurrying all over the place. But lately she had gotten lazier and less nocturnal. Nothing wrong with that of course, all part of the experience. Miah obviously wore clothes, she realized that humans had different forms of modesty. Back home, modesty consisted of covering the chest area and the lower are, it almost had a tribe-like feel to it. Here, Miah learned that covering as much as possible was better, more dignified. So, as quickly as she could the ginger cat acquired a giant -baggy bright-orange hoodie and grey-ripped jeans. Miah was very pleased when she got black sneakers to fit on her paw/feet.

So, as she reminisced about her day, current life and all other things, she slowly but surely fell asleep, purring like the Felin she was.

* * *

><p>Donnie sniffled slightly as he rummaged through a pile. He chucked unwanted objects over his shoulder while collecting wanted objects into his satchel. Not purse, like Mikey chose to refer to it. He chuckled slightly, his gap tooth grin famously making an appearance. There was nothing more the genius turtle enjoyed than collecting fresh scrap.<p>

"Hey, Don!

Heads up, bro!"

An empty can came sailing at his head, and he dodged with ease.

"Nice-try, Mikey." .He mumbled and his attention reverted to, what seemed to be, a music box. His three-fingered hand brushed over the surface, smearing the sticky dust off the cover.

"Well-well, look what I found..."

Leonardo bent down, his blue-bandanna tails falling over his emerald shoulders.

"What is it, Donnie?"He questioned.

"A music box. Maybe I should fix it up so I can-"

"Give it to Apriiiillll-" Leonardo teased with a knowing smirk.

Donnie blushed slightly but then shook his head," No, not really, April and Casey have been really hitting it off y'know? I lost the game awhile ago."

A sudden hard shove pushed Donnie off balance and unto his front. Raph had forcefully smacked his shell.

"Don' go sayin dat, Don. It's geeky an nerdy sure, but no bro of mine should be a wimp!" Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, sending a glare towards Donnie. Donnie spit sand and who knows what else out of his mouth and sat up, still holding the music box.

"Gee, thanks for the speech Raph. As per usual" He was not amused with his older brother.

Leo only smiled and leaned near his brothers. His icy-blue eyes wandered towards the moon. Karai was still out there, somewhere. When the Shredder died his adopted daughter had appeared out of nowhere, at first, seeking revenge for her false father's death. But once the Turtles convinced her that Hamato Yoshi was her father...They just haven't heard from her again. In truth, Leo had come to admire the dangerous temptress, she was wild, unruly and rebellious in nature. She wanted nothing more than to have "fun". It was hard for Leo to grasp that this... Girl was related to their Master and Father, Splinter. Yet, there was times when she showed him glimpses of a good person, who values honour above all else. They were lucky she was so honourable, or they'd have been dead a few times.

* * *

><p>Mikey and Raph decided to wander away from their brothers. With Leo in his own little world, staring at the distance, and Donnie already back to his scavenging the two unruly brothers decided to go and do something. Skateboarding was the first thought that passed through their heads, but they needed a good spot. Mikey hummed as his eyes scanned the area. Raph just kept to himself, not feeling very talkative. This wasn't an option for Mikey.<p>

"I spy with my little eye..."

"Me"

"Dude! I didn't even finish my sentence. You're good."

Raph rolled his eyes," Right, of course. S'not like ya use me as ya object everytime or anythin"

Mikey tapped his chin and blinked," ...wow, I really need to think smarter. Ok, Raph next time I'll pick Leo."

"Don't tell me- nevamind."

The silence returned and the two brothers continued searching. Mikey was growing more bored by the minute. He took a breath and held it. Raph raised his brow," What are ya doin now?"

No answer, the freckled teen was determined to hold his breath.

"Ya tryin ta beat Leo's high score, ain't ya?"

Mikey nodded. He gasped and looked at Raph sheepishly," How'd I do?"

"Ya missed it by 30 seconds." The hothead commented with an annoyed expression.

"We should jus turn 'round an go back ta Don an Leo.

Mikey pouted," Nope. I'm stayin here, dude. I like my freedom"

"Well, I ain't leavin ya ere, Sa ya eitha follow or I knock ya out" Raphael threatened.

Mikey laughed nervously and sweatdropped," Right..."

* * *

><p>Miah was awakened by two voices right under her, one was stern, commanding and the other was intelligent and gentle. She popped her head out to look under her and almost gasped. These weren't humans! They were turtles.<p>

"Oh, snap..." She whispered to herself. She couldn't be caught by any life form on this planet. She would fail her mission, these two looked dangerous. One of them has two freaking swords! she exclaimed in her head.

"Just play it cool"Miah pep-talked herself. So, slowly on her reflexes and fast agility, she started slipping away.

**A/N: Cliff hanger...Kind off. Didn't want to end it there, but it is currently 1 am where I live so...yeah. R&R I will update as soon as possible and Chapter will hopefully get longer as the story progresses. **

**Fixed some grammar issues.**

**~Talkumi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Leo stiffened as he sensed a presence near him and his brother. Donnie kept on fiddling, but Leo had his hand, tensely, wrapped around the hilt of his blade. In one sudden swing! He had the sword poised, pointing at the cat-like figure infront of him. Donnie spun around and blinked several times.

"Who are you!?" Leo demanded with his commanding voice. The cat-like creature shifted nervously, she shuffled her feet and flicked her tail. Miah was too scared to speak, this turtle thing was pointing a menacing blade right at her, what was she supposed to say? Just tell him who she was? And how in blazes did this guy hear her? He doesn't even have ears!

Donnie stood up, he could see Leo was scaring her.

"Hey, it's ok, we won't hurt you...are you a mutant?"

Miah cheered up a little," No-no, I am a Felin."

"A felon?" Donnie tapped his chin, " A criminal?"

"What, dude, no way! A Felin. I come from the planet Yardar, in the south Flare galaxy." Miah could see the confused glimpses the turtles sent each other. She rubbed her eyes and grumbled," I. Am. An. Alien."

Leo didn't appreciate her tone of voice, but he sheathed his swords, noticing she wasn't even armed. It would have been dishonourable to attack her, or threaten her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. But you should know, it's not a good idea to sneak up on us."

Miah shrugged, " Wouldn't be the first time turtle-dude."

Donnie nudged Leo, " Where are our manners? Sorry, my name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie."

Leo crossed his arms," Leonardo, but Leo is fine. So, what exactly are you doing here in this dump?"

"I could ask you the same question, Leo-dude. This is my temporary home. But don't freak out, I come in total peace"

"That's nice..."

"Oh, yeah. My name is Miah, at your service. So, what are you doing in this 'dump'?"

Donnie smiled," Collecting scraps "

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>Raph and Mikey found their brothers fifteen minutes later, still talking to Miah. She noticed them and chuckled," Ok, lemme see if I got this like right. Red-band dude is Raphael, and the orange banded one is Mikey?" Leo and Donnie nodded, both seemingly relaxed. Raph scowled at Leo,"Did we miss somethin' Fearless?"<p>

"No, not really, this is Miah."

"She's a cat..." Raph stated curtly.

"Technically, Raph, she's a Felin. An alien race from the Flare galaxy."

"Wonderful"

Mikey grinned at Miah," That's so cool. Better than the Krang so your totally sweet in my books"

"Awesome, dude. Mikey, right? You're pretty cool, orange is my favourite colour "

"Hey, no kidding. It always legit to meet new friends"

Raph rolled his eyes, he thought it best to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't in the mood for a fight with his brothers or this furry.

Leo adjusted his leather strap and lifted his eyes towards the sky," C'mon guys, we have to head home. Splinter will start wondering where we are"

All three his brothers nodded, while Miah's face fell," Aw, you dudes leaving so soon?"

Donnie grinned slightly," Sorry, I'm sure we'll run into each other some other time"

"Hey, it's cool. It was nice to meet people who don't scream and yell at me."

Mikey nodded," Same here."

* * *

><p>Raph sulked as they sludged through the sewers," Care ta fill me an Mike in bout' that lil' best friend get togetha?"<p>

Leo rolled his eyes," Raph, she seemed fine to me. Yeah, sure I didn't and still don't trust her. But sometimes we just need to take things slow, will it really kill us to make friends without having to save them?"

"No, but it'll kill them, that was seriously stupid. Since when do we freely talk ta people, or cats, like dat? She could be a Foot soldier fo all we know"

"But she wasn't, I think maybe we just need to start opening ourselves to more people, Raph. One can never have too much allies. Remember what Splinter said? In times of Peace never forget the possibility of war."

"Exactly, so in other words, don't trust anyone"

""Whatever, Raph. Let's just get home..."

**Chapter 3 done. I hope people are reading this... I will post the next Chapter as soon as I can. **

**~Talkumi.R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raph groaned as he woke up the next morning, he hadn't been sleeping well since the Shredder's demise. It was like he had nothing to live for, oh- sure, when they were kids they stayed in the Lair and basically did nothing but okay childish games. But Raph missed the action, the hardcore work out. Now he was just empty, there weren't as many crimes as before. The Purple Dragon seemed to have disappeared with this Hun character. Raph glanced at his clock and grumbled, "5 am, damnit, I can't keep wakin' up like dis. Screw it-" He rose from his bed and peeked out his room with suspicion, It wouldn't surprise him if Leo was awake. Raph yawned and stretched. It was the same routine everyday, wake-up, eat, train, patrol and sleep. A never-ending cycle, it was enough to almost make him miss Shredder...almost.

"Morning, Raph" Leo greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Raph gave him a nod and opened the fridge, he let out a gruff growl," Thanks fo leavin' me milk"

"Don't blame me, Mikey ate cereal last, why don't you just eat some toast? I'll ask April to get us a re-stock of groceries later."

Raph rolled his eyes, but sat down and grabbed a piece.

Leo eyed him, studied him and pulled a face of concern," How did you sleep? It's the third night in a row you have woken up so early-"

Raph ignored his older brother, he really wasn't in the mood to discuss his nightly dreams and terrors.

"None of us business, Leo. I jus' don' sleep late no more"

"Ok, sorry I asked, kill a guy for being conc-"

"I don't want your concern, Fearless"

The two shared a silent glare, but Leo quickly softened his gaze and fingered his cup of green tea.

"Raph, I didn't-"

Raph sighed and nodded," I'm sorry, Leo...It's jus, I ain't ready ta talk about it-"

"I understand, bro."

Awkward silence descended on the two. Leo focused on everything in the kitchen to avoid eye contact with his brother. Raph tapped his finger impatiently as the kitchen clock ticked.

"Do you want to go spar?" Leo finally decided to break the silence. Raph's green gaze flickered to his brother, he could use some tension reliever.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied coolly

* * *

><p>Donnie was up the entire night, working on his latest gadget. It was still a bizarre secret to what it was. But ever since they ran into this girl with a time sceptre - it's a long story, to make it short-He had been working on his own special time travelling device. One that could possibly avenge many lost allies. He focused, biting his tongue in sincere concentration.<p>

"Boom!" Mikey popped up next to him, Donnie didn't even flinch.

"Nice-try, Mikey."

"Aw- that is a bummer. Hey! What is this?"

Mikey started heading to a bright blue button.

"Don't touch it! It can cause too much unstable trouble. That button is for emergencies only. Understand?"

"Yeah-yeah"

Donnie looked at his younger brother and sighed," What is up with you?"

Mikey glanced up at Donnie and shrugged," Nothing. Do you think we'll ever meet that Miah girl again?"

"Who knows Mikey."

"Right..."

* * *

><p>Back and forth, he gets the advantage then Leo gets the advantage. It was a never-ending cycle. He would dodge and Leo would dodge, the was no fury in his blows, no rage just bland emptiness. He just didn't feel up to it. Raph grunted when Leo hit him down. Leo tilted hid head and held out a hand to Raph, but the hotheaded turtle refused it.<p>

"I can stand ya kna, I ain't no charity case-"

"-didn't say you were"

Mikey passed by the dojo and peeked in, the dull look in Raph's amber eyes scared him. It was since the night they defeated Shredder. He shuddered at the remembrance, it still so fresh in the young turtle's mind. He walked away from his spot by the sliding-door and headed to the lounge, vaulting over the couch to play video games. What Mikey really wanted to do was go out there and find Miah. For a few seconds the turtle imagined having someone around here that wasn't April or Casey. It seemed like a far-fetched fantasy. No one could blame him for just wanting friends...

* * *

><p>Donnie flicked his bandana over his shoulders and exited his lab in desperate need for coffee. His brown gaze fell on Mikey, who was playing his video games. Donnie scratched his green head and entered the kitchen, pouring himself a steamy cup of coffee. "It just doesn't feel right," he mused to himself," Everything that has happened in the last year has felt like a dream...if only it was"<p>

"Do not regret the past, my son,but learn from it." Splinter walked in and poured himself a cup of soothing tea.

"Oh, morning Master Splinter."

"Morning my son, I sense a distress over the four of you. What is the matter?"

Donnie frowned, normally Splinter would know, but perhaps the vibes all of them were giving off was overpowering. Guilt. Depression. Anger. Hate. Not one of them came out of the battle with Shredder unaffected. "I don't know, Sensei."

"Donatello, you do know, refusing to face your emoti-"

Splinter stopped talking as his ears twitched,"Ah, Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones is in the lounge. Let us go greet them"

Donnie gave a small bow," Hai" He wondered what Splinter was going to finish saying.

* * *

><p>Miah giggled as she chucked a yarn ball up in the air and caught it. She had never been this happy in her life. It was nice to meet people and by people she meant turtles. It was pretty awesome in her books, not being screamed at, humans could be so fussy sometimes. Meh, she thought, she was generally an open-minded creature. Nothing really affected her as it did other races. She could hope to meet these turtles again...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a late update. Been swamped with stuff. Anywho- enjoy the next chapter. R&R**

Leo tossed and turned on his bed, he groaned as he tried sleeping on his side, this was degrading. It was getting to him and was bothersome. Every single time, he closed his eyes, he heard Shredder's low voice taunting him. Leo rubbed his face and laid awake, staring at the ceiling. It felt just like yesterday that the over-whelming battle happened between them and Shredder.

_His breathing was heavy and his hands were clenched. The Shredder laughed at him and his brothers. Raph was down, Mikey was clutching his bleeding side and Donnie felt weak, he could hardly stand._

_Leo stood his ground, clutching his swords. His eyes flickered in unsheltered rage. Shredder kicked him aside and Leo heard his shell crack as he hit a brick wall. He cried out in pain and felt like his entire body was failing him. Leo fell down and felt his senses fading._

_"Pathetic, turtle" came the Shredder's haunting taunt. Leo clenched his teeth and looked up at Shredder in a daze,"You're more pathetic than us Shredder, you are a coward..." _

_Another blow, this time to his head. It was a battle they were losing. It was brutal and it was fierce._

_"Failure" came the devastating final blow._

Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes, removing the hazy feeling. He swung his legs over his bed and glanced at the mirror infront of him.

Strange, he thought, the turtle from the previous year wasn't there anymore. Leo stood up and came face to face with himself. His blue-gaze found the old and worn Space Hero stickers. Leo snorted at the ridiculousness of it, dreaming to be a cartoon character. He wasn't a cartoon character, he was a living being, set to protect his brothers. Sometimes he felt like he had and other times he felt like he hasn't but honestly, he had hoped to be better the upcoming year.

Leo looked at his body, he was taller, his voice hadn't changed since the farmhouse and bags were clear, even past the blue-coloured mask.

"Who am I?" He asked himself. The shadows in his room suddenly seemed darker, like demons waiting to grab him and drag him mercilessly through the walls and into nothingness. The silence creeped around him like a snake, circling it's prey,and Leo hardly noticed. His gaze was fixated on the mirror.

Raph burst in! His amber-green eyes filled with worry, anger and irritation.

"Mikey jus' ran out!" He exclaimed.

Leo snapped his head to the hothead and grabbed his swords," How?!"

"Like I should know!"

"Just get Donnie and move out!"

* * *

><p>Mikey ran across the rooftops, wiping his eyes slightly. Raph had said something that had scared him. It was about thirty minutes after April and Casey left, and Leo had retired to his room. Mikey was mindlessly playing his game and Raph was reading a comic book next to him.<p>

_"Can ya believe April an Casey?"_

_"Huh?" Mikey turned his head slightly at Raph._

_"What do ya mean, bro?" He wasn't that focused but enough to at least reply. Raph adjusted his comic and swiped a page," Are ya blind? They are seriously tickin me off-"_

_"Care to elaborate my dear bro-" interrupted Mikey. Raph reached over and smacked him," I was gettin ta it numbskull. As I was sayin, their relationship status. We all kna they are together. An yet, they still act like it's a damn secret."_

_"Dude, it is cause they don't want to hurt Donnie's feelings" Mikey defended. _

_Raph shook his head and looked upwards as if tired of this conversation," It ain't jus fo Don. It's for us too. Like they know we won't ever have relationships and quite frankly we don't. I just hate bein treated like a freak"_

_Mikey sighed and paused his game. He crossed his legs and faced Raph," That's always been your problem, dude. Furthermore, we don't need girls, bro"_

_"This ain't about girls Mikey. It's about people, ya need ta start acceptin that we will always be a bunch of freaks that no one will eva care about. Even Casey an April. They are our friends, but they will neva accept us fo who we really are. Mutant freaks"_

* * *

><p>With that positive news, Mikey had run out. He never understood why his brothers couldn't just stay ignorant to the world, why they couldn't just forget about how much people hated them. Mikey headed down an alley and ducked behind a trashbin, hoping that this way his brothers won't find him. He was older now anyway, and if he wanted some air to clear his mind he deserved it.<p>

Mikey sighed heavily, he wasn't being fair, Raph had a point, and Mikey wasn't the only turtle-brother who felt like crap whenever they risk their lives to protect the ungrateful lot of people.

"Heya!" Came a cheerful and sudden voice.

Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell, he backed against the trashbin, mind you with a loud metallic bang, and lifted his baby-blue eyes to the shadow crouched by the fire-escape. It was Miah.

She smiled playfully and flicked her tail," Why are you hiding behind a bin, dude?" Tilting her head with adorable cat-like curiosity, Miah jumped down and her already contagious smile grew wider. Mikey blinked and smiled back, only slightly.

"Hiding from my brothers" he confessed. Miah scratched her head," Why?"

Mikey sighed and shrugged," Just needed a breath if fresh air you know? "

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head apologetically," Nope. I'm a free and independent sort."

He chuckled and got up, brushing himself off," Wish I could be too-"

"Why? I mean-what about your brothers?"

"What about them? They hate the world and I just don't get it"'

Miah sighed and her ears drooped slightly," The people who inhabit this world are a little mean"

Mikey scratched his neck and nodded,"Yeah, sure, but not all of them are bad-"

Miah smiled as if she knew a secret," No joke, dude. Hey, it's Mikey, right?"

Mikey nodded. "Miah, right?"

She returned the gesture. "Wanna go do something totally awesome with me?"

Mikey rubbed his chin- his brothers can worry about him, but he wasn't missing out in this- he nodded.

"Yeah dudette, lead the way"


End file.
